The present invention relates in general to telecommunication systems and in particular to Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to integration of wireless and wireline communications.
Telecommunications systems have traditionally been split between wireless (radio) and wireline (circuit). The wireline system is generally land-based utilizing wire and microwave to route calls while wireless systems use multiple air link protocols such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) and Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) to route calls.
Traditional wireline and wireless operators are merging. The telecommunications market is changing in the form of redefined markets and redefined competitors. Operators attempting to combine wireless and wireline systems within a single network to provide service to both systems find that merging the two technologies is difficult. With multiple wireless protocols in use with wireless communication devices, associating or linking a wireless (digital signal) device with a wireline (analog or digital signal) device becomes problematic. Additionally, both types of operators are facing an explosion in demand for communications bandwidth.
A problem associated with such telephone communication networks is the inability for network operators to successfully integrate wireless and wireline access infrastructures present within such communication networks. Presently, wireless and wireline networks are distinct and defined by the switching system on which they are based and structurally less flexible than they should be. Wireless and wireline infrastructures are largely separate and those communication networks which incorporate aspects of both wireless and wireline networks often face difficult switching choices. In such communication networks, switch centric dependencies are evident. What is needed to create a truly integrated wireless/wireline network is a topology that supports a generic infrastructure independent of switching and access technologies. Such infrastructures presently do not exist and without a smooth switching infrastructure in place, such systems are largely expensive and inefficient.
Connection to a wireless system is common, but the current method of connection is switch centric and the bandwidth availability is limited. It would be desirable therefore, to provide a system that would reduce or eliminate the dependency on specific switching system technology. It would also be desirable to make accessible an expanded availability of bandwidth.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a method and system to reduce or eliminate the dependency on specific switching system in support of either wireless or wireline systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system that will flexibly support variable bandwidth.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and system that are capable of flexibly supporting multiple forms of access for all wireless and wireline communications.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. An ATM edge switch incorporating wireless and wireline voice and data processing and conversion functions is utilized to provide an integrating point for wireless and wireline communications. Functions included in the ATM edge switch are: a voice services function for voice processing functions, element management function for real time management of resources required for call processing, a call processing function for supporting calls, a mobility manager function providing access to Home Location Register/Visitor Location Register (HLR/VLR) and a network access function to consolidate traffic to and from access devices and to interface the access devices to an ATM network switching fabric (physical/logical communications channels from port to port).
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.